


Kinktober 2020 - 15 - Forced O

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 4





	Kinktober 2020 - 15 - Forced O

Hope this fits the prompt. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

  
  


Hiiro smirked at Emu, “Lunch in my office?”

Emu raised an eyebrow before it dawned on him what Hiiro meant. He smiled and nodded.

As soon as the door was closed, Emu was pushed to the wall by the surgeon who was trailing kisses down the other’s neck. 

Emu moaned at the sensation. 

After removing pants and preparing everything, Hiiro stuck his dick into Emu’s tight ass. Emu groaned with pleasure as Hiiro pumped into him while stroking the other’s cock.

“Hiiro? If I don’t take my shirt off I’m going to make a mess on it pretty soon.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Hiiro answered between thrusts. 

“I’m close.. but I don’t want to make a mess.”

“Like I said, don’t worry about it,” he pulled Emu’s hair as he rode him.

“Hiiro..” Emu moaned before his body shook. He came, covering his shirt in hot sticky white liquid. 

When he came down from the high, he shook his head, “I’m a mess.”

Hiiro went to his bag and searched through, pulling a tshirt out and throwing it at the pediatrician. “Here.”

Emu raised an eyebrow, “Didn’t know you even owned tshirts.”

Hiiro chuckled and nodded. Emu changed quickly, noting how the shirt smelled like his boyfriend. “Thanks for the lunch break. I have patients to get to though.”

Hiiro kissed him, “Have fun. See you later in CR.” He watched the other doctor leave with a soft smile.


End file.
